


In the Stillness of a Word

by Irusu



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Now I'm hungry, scott/ramen otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: Prompt: NPC!Scott Ryder dreamed of adventure so much he left the galaxy to find it, and then promptly ended up in a coma - how does he cope with being stuck on the Nexus while his sister's off being Pathfinder and his father's dead?





	In the Stillness of a Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kahika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahika/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title swiped from ["In the Stillness of a Word"](http://www.poetrytranslation.org/poems/in-the-stillness-of-a-word) by Amrita Bharati, translation by Lucy Rosenstein and the Poetry Translation Workshop. Many thanks to my partner for holding a bowl of fake ramen (food coloring and rice noodles) while I got reference shots when all they really wanted was their coffee.
> 
> Why ramen? I don't know. It also took me a while to decide between this title or something swiped from ["The Past Approaches"](http://www.poetrytranslation.org/poems/as-the-past-approaches) by Mohen Rana, which was more on the "I'm stuck in this place instead of starting out on my great adventure" end of the emotional spectrum, but ended up opting for the "mixed emotions about father" end. Scott's got a lot of both of those sorts of feels.
> 
> I misjudged the coloring on my Ryder when I created him such that he looked totally fine in indoor lighting but when he went outside he was ZOMG BRIGHT ORANGE, as in Kraft Mac n Cheese bright orange, so I took the opportunity to pop open the character creator and mix up another one for this picture so I could maybe wipe the ZOMG BRIGHT ORANGE out of my head.


End file.
